Where the Shadows Lay Silent
by Snowsong of SkyClan
Summary: Danger is approaching slowly.. The Clans have recently fought against the Dark Forest, but how will they cope with the threats that lie lurking in the shadows? How will they be able to get warned before it's too late? When Sunflight is determined to help, she casts pressure upon a certain kit.. How will Snowkit be able to handle the pressure of saving the clans? My first story! :)


_**Allegiances**_

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Bramblestar—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Squirrelflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

 **Medicine Cat** **:** Jayfeather—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **Apprentice** , Alderpaw (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)

 **Warriors:** Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw—golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Berrynose—cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker—gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost—pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Apprentice** , Amberpaw (white she cat with ginger patches)

Cinderheart—gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal—dark cream she-cat

Briarlight—dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **Apprentice** , Dewpaw (light grey tom)

Ivypool—silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cherryfall—ginger she-cat

 **Apprentice** , Sparkpaw (orange tabby she-cat)

Molewhisker—brown-and-cream tom

Hollytuft—black she-cat

Fernsong—yellow tabby tom

 **Apperentice** , Snowpaw

Sorrelstripe—dark brown she-cat

 **Queens** : (she cats expecting kits or nusring kits)

Daisy—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Lilyheart—small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes (mother to Leafkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Larkkit, a black tom-kit, and Honeykit, a white she-kit with yellow splotches; fostering Twigkit, a gray she-kit with green eyes)

Elders: Brackenfur—golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader:** Sunstar - ember colored she-cat with tortoiseshell patches along her spine with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Snakeheart- long dark brown tom, scarred left ear with light blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Mintwinter- short sliver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Apperentice** , Wanderpaw

 **Warriors:** Mousedot- ginger tom with blue eyes

Runningshine- dark brown tabby tom with teal eyes

Moonflower- fluffy sliver she-cat with hazel eyes

Hazelfern- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Gingerleaf- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spottedflight- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Fernbelly- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Darkwish- sliver and white tom with dark blue eyes

Snowstorm- gray stripped tabby tom with orange eyes

Bluefeather- fawn smoked tom with copper eyes

Briarfang- white she-cat with green eyes

Crimsonheart- orange and white tom with amber eyes

Weaselleaf- sliver tabby tom with dark yellow eyes

 **Queens:** Starwing- white and tortoiseshell she-cat with grey patches along her hind legs, mother of Snowstorm's kits, Cypresskit (chocolate and sliver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and a long graceful tail) Swiftkit (white tom with green eyes) and Snowkit (tortoishell dappled she-cat, white patches along her paws/markings, with emerald green eyes)

Cedarfrost- short tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes, expecting Darkwish's kits

 **Apperentices** : (more than six moons, in training to become warriors)

Wanderpaw- light grey tom with black stripes and soft heather blue-eyes

Sootpaw- red brown spotted tabby she-cat, large white mark on forehead with green eyes

Talonpaw - dusty brown she-cat with ripe-barley colored tail and ears, long feathery with emerald eyes

Cloudpaw - white dappled tom with blue eyes

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Rowanstar- ginger tom

 **Deputy:** Smokefoot- black tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Willowsong- mottled dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apperentice** , Forestpaw (mottled gray rugged tom with blue eyes)

 **Warriors:** Oakfur-small brown tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Apperentice, Harepaw (very pale orange and ginger she-cat, white markings along forepaws with amber eyes)

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Redwillow- mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

 **Queens:** (she-cats expecting kits, or currently nursing kits)

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles, mother to Scorchfur's kits, Ravenkit (black and sleek built tom), Cherrykit (orange and ginger she-cat), and Fernkit (tabby tom)

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, currently expecting Owlclaw's kits

 **Elders:** Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker- black tom

 **Apprentice** , Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

 **Medicine Cat:** Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

 **Apprentice** , Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

 **Warriors:** Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice** , Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

 **Apprentice** , Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat)

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

 **Apprentice** , Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker- brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

 **Queens:** (she-cats expecting kits, or currently nursing kits)

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders:** Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Onestar- brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Ashfoot- gray she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

 **Warriorrs:** Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice** , Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

 **Elders:** Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

 **Authors Note:**

 **This is my first story on Fanfiction, so I hope you all do enjoy this! c: I'm really excited to share my ideas with you all.**

Prologue

 _Hatred.. hatred.._ the words echoed along the depths of the forest.

"The Dark Forest will rise again.. it is only a matter of time" The she-cat gritted through her bare teeth. She paced down and back of the matted forest ground of StarClan, her slender figure pricking with anger.

"Calm down Sunflight." A deep voice hissed, the shadowy figure of a tom being visible. "Don't you think we are aware of this? They are rising again.. Their numbers may grow. "

"Honestly! Why can't we do anything about this?!" Sunflight yowled, instantly turning upon the tom.

"That is not important right now, the safety of the Clans matter right now. We must think of them before we think of ourselves."

The forest became dead silent as Sunflight stopped in her tracks, heaving a sigh. She glanced upon the forest floor, the branches being cracked from beneath her forepaw pads. She didn't know what to say or.. Gods StarClan there has to be some way to save the Clans, to warn them of the danger lurking.. but how on StarClan's name is that possible?!

"Sparrowclaw. What if there is some way to make the Clans aware of this news?" She spoke quietly, barely a whisper.

"...How do you propose we do this? Consult the other StarClan members? Pfft, like we could do that."

"No.. Something better." Her feline eyes gained back the spark Sparrowclaw was used to seeing. She shook her head, her tail flanking behind her as she padded over to a puddle of water. She flexed her frontward muscles, gazing into the puddle. Her reflection stared back at her. Sparrowclaw merely tilted his head at her, his tabby pelt shining within the bright light that shone nearing the puddle.

" _Starclan._." She began muttering the chant, the 'Forbidden Chant'.." _Please watch over the Clans, I'm begging you. They're in danger_."

The light shone through harder, as an image was plastered onto the puddle, the water sparkling with the image of SkyClan's nursery.

"Sunflight, what are you doing?!" Sparrowclaw barked immediately trying to rush over to Sunflight's side, however a barrier blasted him backwards. "Please don't.." He whispered, as he hit the back of a tree trunk.

"It's for the Clan's.. more importantly my clan.. SkyClan.." She merely smiled at him. "We've lived in peace for so long.. Heh. I'm sorry, Sparrowclaw." Her voice becoming a fraction of a whisper.

Her eyes narrowed onto the image-a white and tortoiseshell she-cat was nested up with her newborn kits. She focused on kit that she knew was right for the job, destined to be the warning for the clans, destined to save the Clans from the over looming darkness.

"Take care of the others for me." She lightly whispered as she started to finish her chant. " _Please watch over the Clans.. I'm sorry if this pressure is too much for you, kit.. Please accept it with grace, and know what the right thing to do._ "

Sparrowclaw gasped, as Sunflight's figure to become opaque, a mild transparency started to overthrow her dark brown and tabby pelt. Tears started to weld up in her green eyes.

"...Sunflight, why?!" He screeched, the pain and betrayal being shouted at the she-cat.

"It's for the best.. The Dark Forest is not to be underestimated.." She glanced at her mate for the last time. "Thank you for the lovely times.. I'll always remember you." She tilted her head, as her mind and soul started to drift out, she becoming free, her wishes becoming final. Sparrowclaw fell limp at the sight, his head hanging low.

"No.." he breathed, "This can't be.. No!" He shouted.

The kit shook a bit violently, as a ghostly cold overtook her entire inner body.

 _Remember who you are, and what you're destined to do.. young one._

The kit silently nodded in her sleep, as if understanding that ghastly whisper.

This was her fate afterall.


End file.
